


Slowly

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Sensuality, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Sometimes it takes a new location, a new appreciation of art, or a stranger to make us look at the world in a new way.





	Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam smut with the color blue and a tight and unusual location. Song: Despacito - Luis Fonsi

Slowly

I stroll through the market of Santurce, Puerto Rico enraptured by all of the art surrounding me. All of the colors, smells, and sounds carry me away from all of my personal troubles into a tranquil trance that feels like it’s right where I belong.

I glance into each shop and building I pass by, looking for the one piece of art that I cannot live without. I pause at the doorway to a very small artist shop and find myself glued. Inside is perhaps the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on creating the most sensual piece of art I had seen in many years.

Without looking up from his work, he says “Well don’t just stand there. Come in.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” I stutter and take a few steps inside.

He shakes his head and his hair brushes his cheekbones. “It’s fine. Artwork in all its forms should be appreciated, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I suppose you are right. I just don’t want to interfere with your process.” I interject.

“Interfere with my process, hmmm…” He looks up and his eyes are an earth-shattering mixture of green and gold, rimmed with the slightest hint of blue. It’s very distracting, but then again everything about him is distracting.

“Yes, I apologize. I know some artists really need to focus.” I pull from personal experience.

“No need for apologies. I’m very glad you interrupted. You now can be part of my process for this piece.” The man replies sweetly.

“What?! Me? No, I can’t. I mean, thank you, but I can’t ask you to do that.” I shy away.

“Too late, you already are a piece of it. Just you stopping by my doorway affected the artwork, you coming in, talking to me, all of it has an effect on the final outcome,” he insists, “Art is affected by the world around us, every sound, color, smell, sight, it all plays into the art that is created.”

“Oh, well I guess that makes sense,” I respond softly.

I watch as his hands work effortlessly over the clay on the pottery wheel in front of him like he’s done this a million times before. His large, strong hands tenderly glide over the slick clay, molding it under his touch, forming it to his will. I watch him as the muscles in his arms, chest, and back flex and move as he creates.

Then he stops the wheel from spinning wipes his hands on a nearby navy towel and reaches out to greet me properly. “Hi, I’m Jared.”

I smile and step even closer to him and take his hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” his voice rumbles and suddenly it feels warmer in the room than it did a moment ago.

“So, Y/N, it sounds like you are personally familiar with creating artwork. You ever done this?” Jared nods towards the wheel.

I look down at the clay as if it is a completely foreign concept to me and shake my head.

“Can I show you?” Jared holds out a hand to me.

I blush and nod, “I would like that.”

Jared’s hands guide me to sit at the wheel between his legs. He brushes my hair back from one side of my neck and leans in close.

He places his hands on top of mine and interlocks his fingers. “The key is to not force the clay to take shape.” Jared gently lifts my hands to the clay as he talks. He pushes a pedal on the floor and the wheel starts to spin again. “Despacito,” Jared hums into my ear and my fingers involuntarily twitch at him speaking in Spanish, “…slowly. There is a beautiful piece of art within every block of clay, but forcing it will not make it appear. But if you gently coerce the clay, then you will end with a gorgeous piece of art when you are done.”

His hands mingle with mine, slipping and sliding against the clay. He moves his hands away for just a moment, placing them into a nearby bowl of water and returning, making the clay even slicker to glide without friction against my hands.

“You’re a natural,” Jared whispers as he bends to place a kiss on my neck. “That’s it, just like that.”

I tilt my head to the side to allow him easier access to my neck.

“Close your eyes, Y/N. You don’t need to see what your hands are doing, just focus on the feeling.” Jared says as he slides his hands to my wrists, the slickness of the clay on his hands letting him easily glide across my skin as my hands worked the clay. 

I close my eyes and focus on the way the clay feels under my touch as in molds to the tiniest shift in pressure. Jared’s hands slide back down my arms to mingle with mine against the clay.

“Okay, now we are going to actually make this into something. Keep your eyes closed, let me be your sight.” Jared guides my hands up the column of clay to the top.

Once there he gently pushes his thumb against mine and they dip into the center of the clay. The clay opens up to my touch effortlessly. My palms glide along the top edge of the clay feeling as it formed the top lip.

“Don’t stop. You’ve got this,” Jared says as he removes his hands.

I feel him shift but kept my focus on the clay. I feel it start to shape into what I imagine looked kinda like a bowl or maybe a vase. It was hard to be sure without seeing it.

I let my fingers fall to work the outer wall upwards without losing the top lip. Jared’s hands grip my hips gently before one of them glides up my side.

My breath hitches as my heart rate increases. For a split second my mind kicks into gear and I start to wonder what I’m doing. This isn’t like me. Meeting some stranger and getting intimate with them, but then again, I’m on vacation and he seems safe, so what better timing to explore and have some fun. I shut my brain back off and focus back on the way the clay feels.

“Remember, you have to keep your touch gentle or we will have to start all over again,” Jared reminds me as he slides his hand up to cup my breast.

Jared leans down and sucks gently on my earlobe before whispering in my ear. “Do you want to keep going?”

I lean back into his chest, tilting my head back, and let out a soft moan before answering, “Despacito.”


End file.
